Come As You Are
by yeanaris
Summary: Destiel AU. Dean Winchester is new in town (Lawrence, Kansas). On his first day of junior year he meets Castiel Novack. Rated M for later Chapter (sexual content, allusion to self-harm and drug use) I don't really know for sure what it will be about. So stay tuned ! This is my first fanfic (so I'm not really sure about the style).
1. Chapter 1

Destiel AU. Dean Winchester is new in town (Lawrence, Kansas). On his first day of junior year he meets Castiel Novack. Rated M for later Chapter (sexual content, allusion to self-harm and drug use) I don't really know for sure what it will be about. So stay tuned ! This is my first fanfic (so I'm not really sure about the style).

I don't have a beta reader so if you see any mistakes please tell me !

Hope you'll like it !

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Dean was new in town. He arrived a month ago with his parents, John and Mary, and his brother, Sam. He was kind of anxious, it was his first day in his new high school as a junior, and he didn't really know anyone yet, except for his neighbour, Ash, who was a senior this year.

"Come on boys, you don't want to be late on your first day !" shouted Mary from the kitchen where she was cooking blueberries pancakes and some bacon "Especially not you Sammy, are you nervous about starting high school sweetheart ?"

"Why would he be ? He's a smartass" said Dean jokingly.

"Dean stop it ! Be nice to your little brother ok"

"Dad, I'm not little anymore, I go to high school besides I'm bigger than Dean!"

"Shut up bitch !" shouted Dean from the living room

"Jerk" replied Sam with a huge smile on his face.

"You're gonna be a freaking giant if you keep growing up like that, what did you put in his food to make him grow so big mom?"

"Dean" replied Mary quietly "Don't say that, my baby boy is perfectly normal for his age. Am I right John ?"

"yeah" answered John without looking over his paper "normal and stuff right"

"Come on Dean, move your lazy ass or we're gonna be late" Shouted Sam from outside the door

"Keep an eye on your brother for me, ok? And try and make some friends!" said Mary to Dean.

"Don't worry mom, I alway keep an eye on him, he's my baby brother after all. See you later and have a nice day "

* * *

His alarm clock went off at 6:45 am, and then again at 7 am until his mom came in his room and gently woke him up. It was the first day of junior year and Castiel was definitely not in the mood for school right now. He had spent the night reading and fell asleep around 3 am. His mom picked up the book which had fallen on the floor when Castiel was sleeping.

"Cassie, it's time to wake up" she said in her soft voice "I'm sure you don't want to be late on your first day right ?"

"ummmpfffff yeah five more minutes" He answered still asleep.

"You don't have five more minutes, it's 7:30 now ! "

"WHAAAAT I'M GONNA BE LATE" he yelled while jumping from his bed and running to the bathroom " MOOOOOM YOU LIED, IT 7:05"

"I'm sorry sweety but you were not going to wake up otherwise and you know it !"

"ummpf right" said Castiel. He showered and was now standing in front of his wide open closet trying to pick up his outfit for the day. He put on a nice white shirt with a light blue tie and some black skinny jeans and went down to eat breakfast.

"I bought croissant and pains aux chocolat" told him his mother.

"oh merci ! When's papa coming back from France ?" he asked

"Your grandmother's still at the hospital there, he told me he'd come back when she'll be better, the doctors said she should be allowed to go out of the hospital this week"

"okay, I really hope she'll get better, she didn't seem very well when we went to visit her during the holidays. I hope I could've spent more time with her." he said with a sad look on his face.

"Well, you know we had to come back for school and to see you doctor sweety"

"I know. Anyway, have a nice day mom and you really awesome in this dress!" his words made his mother smile. She really was beautiful, her red hair framed her beautiful face perfectly and the light make up she had on made her eyes look big and amazing. Castiel was really glad to have her, she was his friend, he could tell her everything, well, almost everything. He took his leather biker jacket, his helmet, got out of the house and jumped on his brand new motorcycle his father got him as a present. He always bought him nice things to try to make up for all the time he didn't spend with his son because he was always abroad on business trip. When he was younger, he really hated his father for living him and his mother alone for weeks but now, he understood, Jimmy Novack did his best to provide his family with the best things. They lived in a huge house and Castiel's older siblings, who left home, didn't have to work to pay for their college tuition.

* * *

"Dean, do you really have to play _back in black _this loud ?"

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole" replied Dean while he turned the volume up "now that's better, right bitch ?"

"jerk"

"Anyway, are you excited about high school ?" asked dean after a brief moment of silence.

"Yes I am, a whole new school, lot of people to meet and everything... but you don't seem really excited "

"Well, high school's not that exciting you'll see. Besides it's the same everywhere, there's the popular kids who are total jerks, the popular girls who are mean and everything and yeah I mean, I just hope I won't make the same kind of friends I had before... you know"

"yeah I see. But you don't have to be afraid, anywhere we go you always end up with all the girls at your feet." Said Sam grinning "and even some boys sometimes" he added with a knowing smile

"oh you shut your cakehole ! " shouted Dean and turned off the radio "Ummm by the way, I know I've been avoiding the subject since we came back from the holidays and with the moving out and everything I didn't get to talk to you about it. This story with that guy this summer it wasn't serious or anything, I was just trying to change my mind after everything that happened with Lisa."

"I know Dean, you don't have to justify yourself. I –"

"No no, listen to me" cut him off Dean "I'm sorry you caught me with a dude, I didn't want you to find it out this way"

"Dean, I'm ok with you being gay, I don't mind you know"

"I'm not gay! I don't know what I am; maybe I'm bi or something like that. I don't really like the whole labelling thing anyway. "

"ok, I'm fine with whatever you are. Are you gonna tell mom and dad ?"

"I guess I would eventually have to tell them sometimes, just not yet. Besides it's not like I was going to find someone today or anything you know"

"Yeah right. But don't worry, I'll be by your side when you decide to tell them and I'm sure mom and dad will accept you how you are"

Dean was sure his mom wouldn't mind but as for his father, he wasn't so sure. John was a very manly man, he was a mechanic, he fixed cars even in his free time, he went on hunting trip with his friends. Dean did all these things, well except he stopped going on hunts with his father but he loved fixing car and drinking beer when his dad gave him some. He didn't know why, but he thought his father would stop seeing him the way he did once he'd come out. He was afraid of his reaction and, he would never admit out loud, he was self-conscious and cared a lot about what people said about him. He often played the stupid guy who arrived late and joked in class but it was a cover because deep down he still was the sensitive little boy whose mother had to cuddle to sleep and chase the monsters from under his bed except that now the monsters he is afraid of are the people and their judgment on him and that, his mother couldn't do a thing about.

They arrived early, the parking lot wasn't full yet so Dean parked his baby near the entrance. When they got out of the car, a weird looking guy came running in their direction and slapped Dean behind his head.

"Oh God Ash you scared me, don't do that again !" Shouted Dean "So, senior year right, last one before the freedom"

"Right ! last year in this fucking place then I'm off to the MIT" replied Ash with a huge smile on his face

"Oh you got in ?" Asked Sam intrigued "You already sent your application ?"

"No, but with my computer talents they won't have any other choice. Or I'll just hack into their servers and register myself in"

Sam stared at him half amazed half afraid, he better not have him on his wrong side or he'll regret he thought.

"Don't worry Sam, I'm just joking, I won't hack into their servers" he said after seeing the worried look on Sam's face "This summer I was at a not so legal hacking convention and a head-hunter for the MIT contacted me and asked me to apply, he said if I had decent grades, I'll easily get in if I showed them my skills."

"Wow dude ! Good luck then !" said Sam before heading to the main entrance of the building, leaving his brother and his neighbour alone by the Impala.

"So Dean, want me to show you around" asked Ash right after Sam left "And show you the ladies in here" he added with a grin on his face.

"I'm up for the building tour part"

"Oh, so you're taken I see ...okay"

"Actually not, I'm just not in the mood now you know"

"yeah alright !"

Ash showed Dean around and showed him where some of his classes were and everything. Lawrence High was an average sized high school with its football pitch, gym, cafeteria and everything. Ten minutes before classes start, Dean headed off to his locker to decorate it a bit and put some of his stuff in it.

* * *

Castiel still had ten minutes before classes start when he arrived at school on his bike. A few people looked at his bike and it was understandable, it was brand new and he looked really cool on it with his leather vest and helmet. After timidly waving at a few people he knew, he went to his locker. When he arrived he saw a guy he'd never seen before. He thought that he was probably new here because he had never seen him before because, god, he couldn't go unnoticed. He was wearing a well fitted khaki shirt that showed his muscles and some dark jeans that suited him perfectly. When he turned his head and looked at him, Castiel was mesmerized by his gorgeous emerald eyes. Castiel just stood there looking at him like an idiot. And then, this magnificent stranger spoke "Hi, uh sorry, am I blocking the way to your locker ?" his voice was amazing, it was low and manly. "I, uh, no it is the one here um yeah" 'Oh I'm stupid' thought Castiel 'I'm making a fool of myself. Come on Castiel, you can do it, just don't speak again and oh don't look at me perfect stranger... '

"Oh ok, I'm Dean by the way, your new locker neighbour, I'm new in town" said Dean with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Dean was about to close his locked when he heard someone approaching. He turned his head to see who was coming. A really cute boy with bed hair was standing next to his locker, the first thing dean noticed were his light sapphire eyes that matched his tie. He had a black leather biker vest and had some very skinny dark jeans 'damn, I wouldn't mind going in these pants' thought Dean 'Oh god stop I don't even know him. Come on stop looking at me like that or I'll drown into the ocean that are your eyes. COME ON DEAN STOP YOU DON'T KNOW HIM ! Just act casual...'

"Hi, uh sorry, am I blocking the way to your locker ?" asked Dean 'oh god I sound lame'

"I, uh, no it is the one here um yeah" answered the stranger. 'Oh My God, his voice' thought Dean before saying "Oh ok, I'm Dean by the way, your new locker neighbour, I'm new in town" 'come on, I need to stop thinking or I'll turn red'

"Nice to meet you Dean, I'm Castiel." Dean was intrigued by the name, he's never heard it before.

"Castiel, nice name. So uh, you're a junior too ?"

"Yes I am." 'ok' thought Dean, 'he's not much of a talker, maybe I should leave him alone'

"Oh, do you mind comparing timetables ?" 'God, stop it, you're making a fool of yourself idiot'

* * *

Castiel was doing all he could to stop blushing or else he'll turn red like a tomato. He couldn't believe the amazing stranger, uh, Dean, was talking to him !

"Yes, why not. Oh so, we have French, Biology, Chemistry and History together !"

Castiel was really glad to see he'll spend time with Dean, well, it was a bit presumptuous to assume Dean wanted to spent time with him. He'll probably stay with him for the first week and then he'll go and hang out with the cool kids, not with Castiel.

* * *

Ok so this is the first fanfic I ever wrote ! Please let me know what you think about it. As always, reviews are really appreciated !

I love you all for reading this. It's like midnight here and I'm tired, I'll upload the second chapter tomorrow !


	2. Chapter 2

Just like promised, here's the second chapter ! Thanks for reading 3

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Yes, why not. Oh so, we have French, Biology, Chemistry and History together !" said Castiel shyly. Dean's heart skipped a beat, he was so happy he'll get to see him a lot during the week. Well, if Castiel agreed to hang out with him.

"That's cool man ! So uh, do you know where the French classroom is ? A friend of mine toured me around but I don't remember him showing it to me." Dean thought it was a pretty lame excuse to walk to class together but since he was new he could use it.

"We can go there together, just wait a sec, I have to put some stuff in my locker first" Dean waited by his locker watching Castiel open his bag and put some books and a small silvery box inside his locker. He didn't know why but he felt a sort of connection between the two of them, he never felt that way about anyone. Maybe it was the way he looked at him with his big turquoise eyes, his shy smile and his bed hair. Dean was lost in his thoughts and contemplation when Castiel closed his locker and said "Dean" while looking at him "Dean hey, French's this way come on" Oh that sweet voice that Dean already loved. 'Oh shit, he's talking to me' thought Dean while shaking his head 'stop acting like a dumbass'

"Oh yeah right I'm coming" He said and began following Castiel "So uh, are you in any club or sport team ? I'd like to try for the football team but I'm not really sure yet."

Dean wasn't actually interested in joining the football team, his father wanted him to. He was good at sports but he preferred music. When he was younger he used to play the piano with his mother, she's the one who taught him, and she would sing with her beautiful voice.

* * *

Castiel opened his bag and took a few books that he put in his locker, he wanted to turn his head and look at Dean but he thought it would just make him look like a creep. Out of habit, he also took his silvery medication small box and deposited it inside the locker. Suddenly he remembered that Dean was right beside him and hoped he didn't notice it. He didn't want to be the weird kid who was always sick and everyone pitied, he was actually, but he didn't want Dean to see him like that, not now anyway. He closed his locker and turned around to face Dean, he seemed lost in his thoughts. Castiel didn't want to look creepy or persistent but the French teacher was always there early and he didn't want to arrive late, especially not the first day. "Dean" he didn't seem to have heard him "Dean, hey, French's this way come on" Well this time he did hear him. Castiel found him really cute when he was embarrassed. "Oh yeah right, I'm coming" he said while following Castiel who was leading the way to the French classroom. They were now side by side and their shoulders are almost touching. Castiel began blushing, he really was beginning to have a crush on Dean, a guy he just met. He didn't even know him ! Maybe he was just a douche like those guys from the football team who thought they owned the school.

"So uh, are you in any club or sport team ? I'd like to try for the football team but I'm not really sure yet."

'That's it' thought Castiel 'He's the douche kind'. He blamed himself for almost falling for a guy he didn't know. Castiel moved away a little, he didn't want to make up a false idea about Dean, he was probably straight as hell.

"Well, I was in the swimming team last year and I'm trying again this year. If you want to be a part of the football team you've got until tomorrow to go talk to the coach"

* * *

Right after Dean asked his question, Castiel moved away, it was just a few centimetres but Dean noticed it and felt embarrassed, he just met that guy and was already harassing him and invading his personal space.

"Well, I was in the swimming team last year and I'm trying again this year. If you want to be a part of the football team you've got until tomorrow to go talk to the coach"

'Damn I'd love to see him in his swimming suit' thought Dean 'hot as hell' and blushed at the thought. He really had to stop thinking about him in that way or something really embarrassing might happen. Plus, he probably wasn't interested in him.

When they arrived in front of the French classroom Dean turned around to face Castiel and asked him shyly "So uh, I don't really know anyone yet. Would you mind if I joined you for lunch ?"

* * *

"So uh, I don't really know anyone yet. Would you mind if I joined you for lunch ?"

Castiel's heart almost skipped a beat, even if he wasn't asking him out or anything it still felt like he was. "Uh right yeah" he answered with a broken voice 'dammit, I sound like an idiot'

Castiel sat in his usual spot, second-to-last right next to the window that way he could always look outside the window and let his mind wander and Dean sat right next to him.

"So, is the French teacher nice"

"Yes she is, but she's exigent and the thing she hates most is disrespect and people sleeping in her class. Once, there was this guy who fell asleep, she went over to him, laced his shoelaces together and purred ice cubes in his shirt. He got up really quickly and fell over because his shoes were tied up. It was really funny "

* * *

Dean was watching Castiel talking; he loved the way he looked when he was half laughing and half talking. He was just contemplating him and his amazing bright blue eyes. He needed to stop staring or else he'll just look like a creep.

"Hahaha, she sounds funny! I just hope she doesn't give much homeworks" Said Dean jokingly.

"Well, she does give homework but it's not really hard and –" Castiel was interrupted by a guy who just walked in

"Hey dude, can I talk to you" he asked with an English accent.

"I'll be right back Dean" informed Castiel and rushed out of the classroom with the English boy.

Dean was a bit concerned, Castiel seemed nervous. But he was probably just imagining things, after all he'd only known his for a few minutes.

* * *

"Hey dude, can I talk to you"

'oh fuck wrong timing, what the hell is he doing here' thought Castiel 'please go'. The English boy was insisting so Castiel got up, told Dean he'll be back and got out of class.

"What are you doing here ? I told you this before, no contact inside school ! Are you dumb or what?" Castiel told him angrily but kept his voice down, he didn't want to be overheard.

"I needed to see you, you've been ignoring my texts for a month plus I need some"

"God Crowley don't you understand, it was a mistake now get over it. And I'm done selling go ask someone else"

"Yeah right '_a mistake_' that happened several times if I remember well, besides you se-"

"Shut your mouth NOW" Cut him Castiel almost shouting "Don't ever bring this back"

"We had a deal boy"

"I don't care. Leave now, I need to go to class" said Castiel. He left Crowley alone in the hallway and walked back to his seat.

* * *

Dean was watching Castiel and the English boy, he could'nt hear what they were talking about but Castiel seemed pretty pissed off and on his nerves. And then Castiel lost it and Dean heard him say "Shut your mouth now" but he couldn't hear the rest.

He was a bit worried about Castiel. 'Dude, calm down, you've only known him for a few minutes, you don't know a thing about him apart from his name or his life' Dean told himself.

When Castiel came back to his seat, he looked quite angry and on his nerves. Dean didn't want to upset him more so he didn't talk to him or asked him anything

* * *

When he went back to his seat, Castiel was angry and anxious; he wondered if Dean had heard something. He was trying to change but Crowley's behaviour wasn't really helpful. He noticed the sudden change of mood in Dean, oh, he really wished he hadn't overheard anything.

"So uh, where are you from ?" Castiel tried to change his mind and Dean's

"I lived in Kansas City, we moved here because my dad bought a Garage here" Answered Dean.

"Oh Cool, so your dad's a mechanic ?"

"Yes, I kind of got his love of car too, I fixed up my car and got her back on track on my own... well he helped but I did most of the work" Dean looked so cute when he talked about his car, he was passionate and his passion was perceptible, Castiel could see the sparkles in his eyes. 'Well, definitely straight as hell' thought Castiel before saying "Waouh awesome dude !" '_dude_, god I sound pathetic'. "Did you go somewhere during the holidays or was it all consecrated for the whole moving out thing ?" asked Castiel. Even if he didn't really stand a chance with Dean, they still could be friend and it was the first day of school so these kind of questions didn't seem abnormal or creepy.

"Well, we did go on vacation for three weeks, we went to a sort of family camping thing near San Diego on the coast to enjoy the sea and the sun" answered Dean "What about you, did you go somewhere ?"

"We went to France to visit a part of my family" responded Castiel 'among other things' he thought.

"Wow, nice ! So, you speak French or ?"

"Yes, my dad's French so I speak it fluently" replied Castiel with a shy smile

"That's awesome dude" Dean sounded really impressed "So, you could like help with my homework " he added jokingly

* * *

"Did you go somewhere during the holidays or was it all consecrated for the whole moving out thing ?"

This question brought some memories back, some good and other not so good...

"Well, we did go on vacation for three weeks, we went to a sort of family camping thing near San Diego on the coast to enjoy the sea and the sun" answered Dean 'and hooked up with way to many strangers' he added mentally "What about you, did you go somewhere ?"

"We went to France to visit a part of my family" responded Castiel.

"Wow, nice ! So, you speak French or ?"

"Yes, my dad's French so I speak it fluently" replied Castiel. 'There's something else I want to do with you' thought Dean and internally slapped himself for thinking like a 12 year old boy.

"That's awesome dude" he was being sincere, he would've liked to be bilingual 'well you're bi something else so' added a little voice in his head.

"So, you could like help with my homework " Dean added smiling, he thought it would be a good excuse if he wanted to hang out, which he definitely did.

* * *

"So, you could like help with my homework " Castiel blushed when did pronounced these words, but Dean was probably just being nice and trying to make a friend in his new school.

"Yeah totally, why not" replied the blue-eyed boy "just ask me whenever you need my help or text me you know"

"You're really cool Castiel" said Dean with a genuine smile "I could text you but I just don't have your number " he added still smiling.

"Oh right ..." Castiel scribbled his phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Dean "here!"

"Thanks man, you're really nice ! I'm glad I met you !"

Castiel turned red, even though he didn't have any chance of going out with the green-eyed boy, he still could be his friend and these days, Castiel really needed good friends. Well, he hoped he was good influence.

* * *

"Thanks man, you're really nice ! I'm glad I met you !"

Dean noticed that Castiel turn red, well, he was either blushing really hard because of the compliment or it may be because the room was suddenly very hot. Dean hoped he wasn't sweating or that will be very embarrassing.

Right after, the French teacher entered the classroom.

"Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, que vous allez bien et que vous êtes tous prêt pour cette nouvelle année ! " (***translation **: _Hello everyone, I hope you all had nice holidays, that you're all well and ready for this new year_ !*)

Dean only understood the first part of her statment, he really hoped she didn't speak only French during her lessons or he'll definitely fail this class. He looked over at Castiel who seemed to have perfectly understood what she said. She then said with her sweet French accent "Ok, I don't want to frighten you on the first day by speaking only French but beware, I will speak a lot more in French than I did last year" 'well shit' thought Dean 'I'll need to work a bit harder if I want to pass with a good grade'

"Dont worry Dean" whispered Castiel "She does that every year to frighten the new student in her class. She does explain some things in French at first but then afterwards, she explains everything in English"

"Thanks man, I was beginning to consider failing this class" he replied jokingly

"Now, I plan on doing something special this year. I want you to speak and be more active because let's be honest, it's quite boring to stay sat on a chair all day long. So here's my idea, I want you to pair up and do a presentation about a city / village in France. I have here some geography book where you can look for a city, over there, there're more books. Presentations will start in two weeks. You will have all the French lessons to work on them and ask me question but you'll also have to work at home, do some researches on the internet and everything."

When she asked them to pair up, both Castiel and Dean turned around to look at each other.

"So uh, is it ok if we do this together" asked Castiel. Dean was exited, he'll spend every French lesson for the next two weeks with Castiel and they'll even have to meet outside school to study for their presentation. He didn't want to seem too excited about it so he tried to casually answer "Yeah man, that's cool !"

The rest of the lesson passed really quickly. Mrs Mills, the French teacher, spend the rest of the lesson writing down the pairs and giving them extra information about what they'll do over the year and everything.

"So, do you want to look in the books to find a city or something" asked Dean.

"Actually, I wanted to do the presentation on Orléans, that's the town where my Grandma live. I mean, if you're ok with it"

"Yes, I don't mind. Besides it means we'll have less work to do since you already know a few things about it !"

"hahaha yes, that's why I chose it !" replied Castiel "So, do you want to come over to my house tomorrow after school so we can already start before we have too much homework ?"

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone ! The next chapter isn't finished yet (but I'm working on it don't worry) !

Bye lovelies ! 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys ! Sorry for the late update please don't kill me but I was at Hospital and then I had tones of work for school (ok and I have been procrastinating on Tumblr too but don't we all ? ) Anyway... so here's the third chapter ! Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Castiel couldn't believe he just asked a guy he meet less than an hour ago to come to his house. Obviously it was for school, but it seemed odd. Usually he would meet his classmates at the school's library to work on project and the split up the work and each one would do it alone at home.

Dean was quite surprised, they've only known each other for what... 40 minutes or something like that but that was for school so he thought it wasn't such a big deal. "Yeah alright !" he said smiling "Tomorrow after school yeah, that's cool" he added nodding.

After the bell rang, they got out of class "Well, see you at lunch !" Said Castiel "I have something to do before maths so yeah, see you later !" he added and left quickly. Dean was on his way to his English class when he bumped into Ash and some blonde girl

"Hey Dean buddy, how was your first period"

"It was ok, the French teacher's, Mrs. Harvell, looks pretty cool actually"

"Haha, yeah, Ellen's nice." Said Ash "Ow, how rude of me, I forgot to do the presentations. Dean, this is Jo, Ellen's daughter." He added pointing the blonde girl beside him "And Jo, this is Dean, my new neighbour"

"Ow, you're Mrs. Harvell's daughter, so you're French too ?" Dean asked her

"Yeah well if she's my mom that's logical you know"

"haha, right sorry... I say dumb things sometimes"

"Anyway Dean, we're going out Friday night with a couple of friends. Wanna come with us and you know, meet some people ?" asked him Ash

"Yeah sure, that's sounds nice. Thanks for the invite dude ! I've gotta go now, see you later" And on that note, he resumed his way to his English class. The rest of the morning went by relatively fast. His teachers were nice and didn't give loads of homework. And it was soon lunchtime, he was looking forward to spending some time with his new friend and getting to know him better. Maybe something more than a simple friendship could happen.

* * *

After he left Dean, Castiel went to his locker and grabbed the little silvery box. He was closing his locker when Crowley came and said "Hello boy"

"Fuck Crowley,you scared the shit out of me, don't do that again." Said Castiel angrily "Anyway, what do you want ?" he added.

"You know exactly what I want, a deal's a deal boy"

"I already told you, I fucking stopped selling so leave me"

"That's not the deal I was talking about"

"God, fuck off, you're pathetic"

"I'll leave you if you give me theses" said Crowley pointing to the silvery box Castiel had in his hand.

"Not gonna happen, I need them ok. They're prescription"

"Yeah right, I know the truth Castiel, you were bragging about how you got your therapist to give them to you so hand me some now"

Castiel opened the box and gave three pills to Crowley "Ok, now, you leave me alone and for god's sake, don't ever bring this up"

"Deal, see you around boy" And on that note, Crowley left.

Castiel grabbed his bag and went to the bathroom. He didn't even look around to check if there was anyone in there, he took pills and swallowed them with some water. He was supposed to take two a day but these were the third and fourth and it was only 10am 'arff, this is gonna be a loooong day' he thought. The rest of his classes went by slowly and when it was finally lunchtime, he headed toward the cafeteria to buy food. When he got there, he spotted Dean 'fuck, I forgot I was eating with him'. He wasn't alone, Ash was talking to him.

* * *

Dean found a table and sat there with his food waiting for Castiel to arrive. When he sat down, Ash came to him "Hey buddy, wanna come and eat with me and the gang ?"  
"You have a 'gang' now" replied Dean half laughing "Thanks for the offer but I'm eating with someone else"

"You're a dumb idiot. Oww, and who's that someone ?" Asked him Ash with a not so subtle wink.

"A guy in my French class, his name's Castiel and it's not like that dude"

Ash raised an eyebrow and asked "Castiel... As in Castiel Novack ?" the tone in his voice wasn't friendly

"Ummm, yeah... Why are you reacting like that ?"

"Oh nothing "

"It's not nothing, tell me, what's going on ?" insisted Dean

"Well, I don't want to be the one spreading rumours "

"but you are" cut him Dean. Ash glared at him and resumed his thoughts "But he's a bit of a druggy... I mean, I bought stuff from him last year and oh man, it was some good stuff but I think he uses them on regular bases, just be careful ok ?"

"Man, I don't know the guy ok ? Besides maybe he stopped using ok... People change during summer"

"Alright, alright, relax..." Ash raised his head and saw Castiel coming in their direction "Ah, here he comes."

"Hello Dean, Ash" Said Castiel looking at them

"Hey Castiel, I was just inviting Dean to go out with me and some friends Friday night, wanna come ?" asked him Ash before Dean could even open his mouth to speak. Well, he would've probably not be able to talk. He was mesmerized by his amazing crystal clear blue eyes.

"Hey Cas, yeah, that'd be great, you should totally come !" Dean cursed himself after speaking and seeing Castiel's face when he called him 'cas' it was probably not the greatest idea he got... giving a surname to someone he just met.

"uh, yeah alright. Sounds great ! See you on Friday then Ash"

As Ash walked away, Dean looked at Castiel, he seemed a bit odd. Dean was brought back to earth when Castiel spoke "So, how was your first day here so far ?"

"Not bad, the teachers didn't give a lot of homework for now so that's pretty cool"

They spent the rest of lunch talking about everything and anything, the things they liked, music they listened to, tv shows they watched, etc.

"NO WAY" Shouted Dean "do you seriously have all of Led Zeppelin's original vinyls ? Dude, that's awesome !"

"Yup, I also own a few classic rock guitars. I'll show them to you if you're still coming over tomorrow after school"¨

Dean thought he was dreaming, not only Castiel had the most amazing eyes he'd ever seen, he also has an amazing taste in music... not like that pop music crap people listened to nowadays. "Yeah, I still plan on coming"

It was time for them to head to class "Great ! Bye Dean, I'll see you later then !"

* * *

School was finally over for the day, before going to the parking lot to his car, Dean went to the gymnasium. When he arrived there, there were a lot of boys apposing their names on a sheet which was hanged against the lockers. After queuing for what seemed to be an eternity, he finally got the chance to write his name down. When he was on his way to the parking lot, he saw Castiel going into the swimming pool's changing room. He was fantasising about his body, and how his presumably soft skin would feel against his body, how Castiel would feel inside of him and in his mouth, his lips against his and around him and oh... He was getting hard just at the thought.

"Hey Dude what are you doing here by yourself" Suddenly yelled Ash from the other side of the hallway

"Oh, I was umm headed to the parking lot to umm you know, go home" he responded trying to hide his uncomfortable hard on.

"ok, I still have a few things to do at the library, see you later !" said Ash

They both went separate ways. Dean rushed to the parking lot where Sam was already waiting for him sat on his baby

"Hey ! get your lazy ass off my car !"

"Woo calm down dude, had a nice day ?" asked Sam

"Yeah not bad, you ? how was your first day of high school ?"

"Well it went pretty well ! I signed in a new club this girl in my math class created it's a scifi thing" Said Sam enthusiastically

"woow, sounds great... well, I signed in for the football team, I'll know on Thursday if I am in"

"Dad's gonna love it Dean" responded Sam mockingly

"ohh you shut it, come on, get in the car" The ride home was pretty fast and really uncomfortable, Dean's crotch was painful against his jeans. Damn, he should stop fantasising about people he just met and it was only the first day of school ! When they arrived at their house, Dean ran out of the car straight to his bedroom.

He got out of his pants and began stroking himself on his bed. He was laying on his bed, legs parted, imagining Castiel's firm hand pumping him fast, his body pressed against his, their mouths colliding with every heated kiss, their tongues tangling, the blue eyed boy licking his way down and leaving love bites all over his neck and chest. Dean's vision turned white while he came and messed his clothes. He stayed on his bed, looking at the ceiling for a while when he heard Sam's footsteps coming towards his bedroom. He got up, changed and threw the stained clothes in the bin.

"Can I come in ?" Asked Sam while knocking on the door

"Yeah" answered Dean trying his best not to show he was still catching his breath

Sam looked around the room, he was blushing and Dean noticed it 'Oh god, I think he knows' he thought

"Euuuh Dean this is a bit awkward but... I don't know who Cas is but next time you're masturbating please don't forgot that your bed is against the wall we share..."

"..." Dean didn't know what to say, he turned red and finally, after a really awkward silence he said "Oh my fucking god..."

"So... who's Cas ?" asked Sam with a huge grin on his face

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it ! please review and let me know what you think !**


End file.
